teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie Ability
"Lie Ability" is the sixteenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was written by Eric Wallace and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 9, 2016. Synopsis Trapped in Eichen House with Theo and his Chimera Pack, Scott must try to rescue Lydia before it's too late. Recap Parrish is walking towards the chimera's, Theo, Valack and Lydia. Theo warns Parrish to back off but he doesn't. When Theo sends his pack against Parrish, they all are taken out with ease. Valack drills into Theo's leg when he is distracted and takes Lydia away. Theo snaps back to reality and sends a metal pipe at the heart of Parrish immediately causing him to fall to his knees. Stiles runs after Lydia and Valack but the door closes and he is too late. Elsewhere, Liam and Hayden or Layden are enjoying each other's company in bed. Things are pretty hot an heavy and it looks like they are together after all. When it's all over, Hayden gets dressed and Liam asks her to stay but she says she has to. She asks him if he wants her to stay with him and he says he wants her to stay with them. He says Theo is crazy if he thinks he can absorb the power and the beast will rip his head off. Liam asks her what she would want him to do if anything happened to her. She just hugs him and it turns into a memory of Hayden's. She is still stuck with Deucalion because she is a liability when she is around Liam. Deucalion tells her that she needs to worry more about her ability to lie rather than being a liability. Scott radios in to find out what's going on and the man on the other end tells him that it's a war zone. Scott tries to get some more information but he is unable to and he and Liam need to find another way to find Lydia. Stiles is still trying to get to Lydia and Theo comes to and tells him that he can find her without him. Malia and Kira are still locked in the electrical room and Kira is losing control of her powers again. Malia shows her confidence but Kira tells her to leave. Lydia's mom is trying to leave Eichen House but she is trapped in the barrier, so, she arms herself with a taser. Scott and Liam find Meredith but she seems to be in a trance. Theo finds Stiles at the end of the cage and tells him that he has her scent and he can find her, unlike Stiles. The make their way through the mens shower area and over to a drain that leads to the tunnels. Scott is holding Meredith's hands and trying to get through to her for her help. He asks her how they can find Lydia and Liam continues to beg him to leave. Just when Scott gives up and tries to leave, Meredith grabs his hand and lets him tap into her mind so that he can jump into Lydia's world. Malia sees Kira lying on the ground and kneels down to check her pulse but she is stopped by Josh. She asks why he is helping her and he tells her he needs her help with Corey who is badly burned. Scott sees Lydia through Meredith's eyes and she is suffering because of the screams. Guards come to interrupt the process but Liam goes beast mode and takes them out. He does however, run into a big problem. Meredith tells Scott that Lydia is being consumed by her power and that he can't get past the mountain ash but the hellhound might be able to. The hellhound is connected to the banshee and Meredith says once Scott finds the hellhound they will be able to get to Lydia. Hayden is looking at her phone and she has five texts. Deucalion is trying to get her to leave but she won't. He tells her that he thinks they will become friends and they will find common ground. Hayden doesn't want to hear anymore and injects venom from Tracy into his IV to get him to shut up. Liam manages to take out the huge guard and asks if he is out. When Scott tells him yes, he collapses in exhaustion. Theo and Stiles are arguing once again over who will be able to find Lydia and they go over the story of his sister's death. Stiles thinks Theo pushed his sister into the water and that he also liked her. Just then, Theo hears the scream and tells Stiles what direction it's coming from. Valack is continuing his experiment on Lydia trying to increase her frequency. He tells her to focus and push all of the sounds except the one frequency aside. She seems to be doing fine but when she looks over, she sees the body of nurse Cross. Valack tells her not to worry because nurse Cross wasn't nearly as strong as her. Stiles and Liam found Parrish and they wake him up. They tell him there is no way to get out of Eichen unless plan B works. They tell him that he has to find Lydia but he needs to be in hellhound mode. Elsewhere, Josh is trying to help Corey and Kira and to do so they have to trust each other with members of their pack. Malia draws the pain from Corey to help him heal while Josh draws the electricity from Kira to help her. Theo and Stiles are running around in circles in the tunnel. Theo tells Stiles that he found Deucalion, he's going to help Parrish and end the beast. Stiles tells Theo to break a pipe so that he can hear better and when he does, he can clearly hear Valack talking to Lydia. Valack wants Lydia to help him take out the Dread Doctors for humiliating him and making him look like a monster. He says he was simply trying to open the eyes of other people. He wants Lydia to be his eyes because she can see things other people can't. He tells her that she might not be able to survive, however, she can say the lives of her friend. Scott and Liam jumpstart Parrish's powers by setting him on fire. Valack is trying to get Lydia to calm her mind or else she can die from what Valack has created. He created the beast of Gévaudan and the Dread Doctors are trying to get it to remember it's legend, rather than the teen inside. Corey, Josh, Kira and Malia have to rely on Mason to find a transformer shed but he can't. Mason calls Liam asking him for help but he won't answer. Stiles and Theo continue to race through the tunnels while Valack tries to get Lydia to identify who the beast of Gévaudan is. Theo tries to interrupt the process and manages to do so. Lydia kills Valack with her scream and Stiles rushes in to save his friend. The pack has Lydia back and Theo is left perplexed after seeing the helmet Valack almost used on Lydia. Mason is working up the nerve to ram his car into the transformer shed but Hayden stops him. She tells him a car won't get through it and she decides that she is going to jump over the barrier and into the transformer shed. Mason tells her to pull the two red levers but she sees 10 red levers instead. She is asking Mason what to do but it doesn't seem like he was prepared for that. Parrish is in hellhound mode and Liam and Scott are following him. Parrish actually burns through the mountain ash and Scott and Liam manage to get through. Stiles is helping Lydia out of the tunnel but she drops and tells Stiles to run. Before she can scream and take out her friends, Parrish covers her up and helps muffle the scream. He snaps out of hellhound mode and asks Scott and the rest of the team which way to go. Liam helps the team get through the electrical gate and the rest of the team including Theo's chimera pack escapes. Tracey tries to take Lydia, however, her mother uses the taser and takes Tracey out. Stiles has to try to keep Lydia calm but when he tells her she is going to make it, she tells him that he isn't going to. They rush Lydia to Deaton's where she continues with her powerful screams. Deaton tells them to keep her still while he injects mistletoe into her. She lets out one final scream that shatters the windows and Stiles rushes to her side. He begs her to wake up but she isn't responding at all. It looks like Lydia is gone however, something happens and she takes a big breath. They saved her and Stiles helps her sit up. She sees her mother who rushes over to her and gives her a big hug. She tells her mother that Stiles saved her and the rest of the team stands around with joy on their face. Stiles jokes that he isn't paying for the windows. Deucalion comes to and Theo has returned to Hayden with the helmet. They are trying to figure out who the beast is and it looks like Theo might have a clue. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Steven Brand as Dr. Gabriel Valack *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz Co-Starring *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross *John Duff as Massive Orderly Soundtrack *Bloodsport '15 by Raleigh Ritchie *Find My Way Back by Eric Arjes *To the Wonder (feat. Kina Grannis) by Aqualung Videos References Category:Season Five Episodes